¿qué habría pasado si?
by El Cuervo Negro
Summary: one-shot bbrae/Mi versión de lo que debería haber pasado después del episodio "El hechizo"/¿Qué habría hecho Chico Bestia si Cyborg hubiera tardado en llegar?/Perdonen el sumary -.- se me da fatal escribirlo -.-/Y perdonen el título, no se me ocurría nada mejor-.-/lean please


_Hola! Hoy les traigo un one-shot, es mi versión de lo que quizás debería haber pasado despúes del episodio: "El hechizo". Espero que les guste ^-^ Perdón por el titulo...no se me ocurrió nada mejor -.-_

**Punto De Vista De Chico Bestia**

No entiendo porqué lo hize...¿por qué la alegé? ¿por qué tuvo que llegar Cyborg y arruinarlo todo? espera, ¿arruinar el que?...estoy confuso...cuando Raven me abrazó, sentí mariposas en el estomago, y me sonrojé...¿por qué?...no entiendo nada...necesito hablar con alguien...¿Robin?...no, él dirá que no tengo tiempo para preocuparme por esas tonterías...¿Cyborg?...no, el se reirá de mi, ya lo puedo oír diciendo "jajajaja bestita se ha enamorado jajajaja"...¿enamorado?...da igual...¿Raven?...no, con ella definitivamente no...¿Star?...ella es muy buena dando consejos y no se burlará de mi...sí, iré a hablar con ella...

**Punto De Vista Normal**

Chico bestia salió de su habitación y se encaminó hacia la de la titán pelirroja; al llegar a la puerta, llamó...luego de unos segundos la pelirroja abrió la puerta con su típica sonrisa...

-ehm...Star...¿podemos hablar? -preguntó muy nervioso el titán verde

-claro amigo, pasa -dijo la chica haciendose a un lado, el joven stró y se sentó en la cama, la chica se sentó a su lado- ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-bueno...-comienza a hablar el chico mientras se rasca la nuca sonrojado- necesito que me ayudes a comprender mis sentimientos -dijo recuperrando su inexistente confianza **(los milagros del amor xD)**

-claro -dijo la chica aumentando su sonrisa- bien...yo diré una palabra y tu dirás lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza, ¿ok? -dijo la chica sonriendo

-está bien -dijo el chico intentando calmarse

Starfire se levantó de la cama y flotó frente su amigo, ella ya sabía lo que le pasaba a su amigo, bueno, tenía una teoría, si era lo que pensaba...¡su amigo se había enamorado! Y ella sabía que era de Raven, así que tenía que escoger las palabras con sutileza.

**{N/a: aviso: frases en negrita es Starfire y las que no están en negrita es CB}**

**-bien, veamos...¡Manzana!**

-comida

**-Animal**

-perro

**-Gato**

-animal

**-¡Pfff! Que poco original jejeje...bien, sigamos...Castillo**

-princesa

**-Color**

-violeta

**-Suave**

-piel

Starfire no le habría dado importancia a las palabras de su amigo si no hubiera notado que chico bestia se iba sonrojando cada vez más, intentó ahogar una risa.

**-Bonito**

-ojos

**-Reina**

-del hielo

**-Caballo**

-caballero

**-tierra**

-árbol

**-rico**

-fresas

Lo distrajo un poco con "caballo" y "tierra", la verdad no había pretendido que relacionara "rico" con nada que tuviera que ver con Raven, por eso se sorprendió cuando chico bestia se puso rojo hasta las orejas. Y con su rápida mente sacó la conclusión en un segundo: Rico, Fresas; fresas, comida; comida, Raven; Raven, boca. La sola idea de chico bestia observando a Raven mientras comía y pensando en ese tipo de cosas...¡cuando estuviera sola estallaría a carcajadas! Pero ahora su amigo necesitaba darse cuenta de ciertas cosas, al igual que ella, y decidió que ya era tiempo, tan solo unas palabras más.

**-Papel**

-lápiz

**-Espada**

-monstruo

**-Guitarra**

-manos

**-Amor**

-Raven

**{N/a: ya todo volverá a ser un solo color}**

La chica abrió los ojos como platos, ni en sus mejores sueños hubiera pensado que lo que sentía el chico por su amiga fuera amor, ella pensaba que era atracción o un gusto, pero ¿amor? ni loca. Y lo peor...¿comó es que el chico aún no se daba cuenta? Intentó callar las ganas de golpearlo para que reaccionara. Luego de dos minutos el chico habrió los ojos como platos y el tono verdoso de su cara se sustituyó por uno rojo, comenzó a jugar con su manos y le apartaba la mirada; la chico sonrió para tranquilizar al chico, este se relajó un poco pero seguía sonrojado

-Debes decirle -dijo la chica luego de un minuto, y toda la calma que envolvía la chico (la cual era muy poca) desapareció.

El sielencio envolvió la habitación, Starfire esperaba a que su amigo cogiera valor y fuera a declarar su amor a Raven, o que por el contrario, huyera a Mexico para no volver nunca; y chico bestia estaba metido en sus pensamientos...aunque parezca raro, sí, bestita está pensando...los segundos se convierten en minutos, y los minutos siguen avanzando hasta llegar a ser horas...la chica dejó de flotar para estar sentada en el suelo con una expresión de cansancio, su rostro apoyado en su mano derecha mientras que con su mano izquierda deba golpeteos en una mesa...el chico seguía allí, sin mover ni un solo músculo; varias veces la chica pensaba que se había muerto pero oía su respiración, a veces calmada y otras veces alterada...la chica decidió probar algo nuevo, según Cyborg era: "terapia de choque"; la chica se levantó, se sentó al lado de su amigo, tomó aire y comenzó a hablar esperarando a que él respondiera.

-¿Sabes? Algunos chicos dijeron palabras bonitas a Raven en el centro comercial, y varias veces las mejillas de raven se pusieron de color rojo, ¿eso es normal? -comenzó a hablar la pelirroja y como respuesta recibió un gruñido, la chica sonrió, eso estaba funcionando- Hubo un chico que invitó a raven a un helado, ella aceptó sonriendo, ¿te lo puedes creer? -la chica volteó a verlo y notó que tenía la mandíbula apretada, ella sonreía satisfecha pero se sentía mal por mentirle a su amigo- Y los más estraño fue...mira, el chico contó un chiste, que no tenía nada de gracia **(osea, contó un chiste de CB xD)** , y ella...¡se rió! ¿te lo puedes creer? -al voltear notó como el chico ya no estaba, miró a todos los lados buscandolo y lo encontró en el suelo agarrandose la cabeza mientras gruñía -creo que me pasé -dice con un dedo en la comisura de sus labios- ¿estás bien? -pregunta preocupada, estira su brazo para tocar el hombro del chico pero este lo detiene antes y con una fuerza superior a la de la chica

-¿Dondé está Raven? -pregunta el chico con una voz grave y un tono enojado

-E..en su habitación -dice con temor la chica, él la suelta y se va gruñendo; la chica se frota la muñeca adolorida- sí, oficialmente me pasé

En la puerta de la habitación de la chica gotica se encontraba el joven chico maravilla hablando con raven, luego llega el joven verde (aún gruñendo) y la mandíbula apretada, al igual que los puños

-¿Te pasa algo? -pregunta robin confundido, pero de un empujón chico bestia lo tira al suelo- Eh!

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA! -le grita mostrando sus colmillos, los cuales se han agrandado, y en su mirada Robin pudo ver la mirada de todos los animales del planeta con ganas de matarlo, y la única forma de evitar eso era la mejor elección que un líder valiente elejiría: ¡SALIR CORRIENDO COMO NENA!...y eso fue lo que hizo -.- **(menudo líder, no me estraña nada que esten tan locos los titanes -.-)**

-¿Y a ti que te sucede? -preguntó la hechizera con un tono medio enojado, y como respuesta el chico...la besó; sí, y no fue un dulce beso como se hubiera esperado de un dulce chico como él; no, fue un beso rudo y apasionado, la chica no respondió el beso por un único motivo: El beso solo duró un segundo. El joven se acercó al oído de la chica y le susurro más calmado...

-Esto es lo que habría pasado si Cyborg no hubiera llegado -y antes de retirarse notó un agarre en su muñeca

-La próxima vez dame tiempo de responder -dice ella con una ligera sonrisa, el chico se sonrojó completamente y asintió, ambos se tomaron de las manos y se fueron hacia el salón; sin saber que un robot vió **TODA** la escena

-ooohhh...tenía que haber llegado más tarde! -dijo reprochandose a sí mismo

**FIN**

_Hola! Bueno esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió, espero que les guste._

_PD: Dale a Fav si piensas que Cyborg tendría que haber llegado más tarde en ese episodio ^.^ _


End file.
